


Segunda mano

by Marbius



Series: Lie to me & Want you Back [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Artist Sirius Black, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Break Up, Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Love Confessions, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Texting, Unplanned Pregnancy, Writer Remus Lupin, emotional cheating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Londres ya no es el Londres que Sirius dejó atrás hace más de un año, y Remus ya no es el mismo que alguna vez esperó su retorno, pero la vida sigue, y ahora es su turno de hacer lo más con lo poco que tienen.





	1. 1.- Say nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito por amor a la pareja y sin ánimo de lucro.

**1.- Say nothing.**

 

_Can't help but wondering if this_

_Is the last time that I'll see your face_

_Wish I could say something_

_Something that doesn't sound insane_

_But lately I don't trust my brain_

_You tell me I won't ever change_

_So I just say nothing (say nothing, say nothing)_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Want you back_

 

Sirius y Regulus participaron en dos cenas de los jueves más de los Potter antes de encontrar una residencia más permanente en el centro de Londres.

En sí, era un edificio completo que ambos hermanos habían elegido por prudente distancia con el Grimmauld Place del que querían mantenerse alejados, pero también porque había sido recientemente remodelado, y lo que ellos buscaban eran pisos cercanos el uno del otro. Al final habían conseguido tanta cercanía que ambos escogieron el pent-house doble, con Sirius a la derecha y Regulus a la izquierda.

Antes de la mudanza tendrían por delante la labor de redistribuir y amueblar sus pisos, y Regulus había mencionado una expansión hacia el piso superior, de tal manera que las recámaras y alcobas privadas estuvieran un piso abajo en lugar de arriba, a la que Sirius le había dado luz verde por la eclecticidad de la maniobra.

Distraerse con su próxima mudanza le había servido además para mantenerse ocupado en mente y espíritu, dos elementos que a su vez trabajaban a favor de su cordura y el corazón roto que no había dejado de chirriar desde la primera vez que se topó con Remus en la cena del jueves.

Que vale, podía no estar roto y sólo resquebrajado gracias a una ausencia de casi dos años en la vida uno del otro, pero a Sirius todavía le dolía verlo aparecer con Tonks al lado y actuando como pareja, y todos y cada uno de los viernes siguientes había despertado con una terrible jaqueca de resaca porque su única solución a aquellas escenas era beber alcohol hasta que las piezas afiladas en su pecho se tornaban romas y por un momento podía olvidar en su estupor lo que había perdido al marcharse.

James le llamó la atención una vez, el segundo viernes en el que en lugar de enviar a Harry a que lo despertara para desayunar con el resto de la familia subió él mismo y le tendió una aspirina y un vaso de agua.

—Ten. Tienes cara de necesitarlo con urgencia —le dijo al sentarse a su lado en la cama, y con la cabeza dando tumbos y la vaga sensación de que acababa de bajarse de un juego de feria (posiblemente una noria, aunque no dudaba que fuera un toro mecánico), Sirius agradeció el gesto y se tragó la aspirina con toda el agua.

—Lo siento, Prongs...

—¿Por emborracharte en la cena de anoche y hacerme subir con tu peso muerto hasta la cama? No hay de qué, sólo es mi espalda la que lo lamenta. Pero no olvides agradecerle a Reg también, que fue él quien te desvistió.

Sirius se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. —Ugh... En verdad, lo siento tanto...

—Ya lo dijiste, pero... —James le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Esas disculpas sólo te servirán un par de veces más hasta que te diga que lo superes y por salud mental lo dejes ir.

—Prongs...

—Hey, no uses ese tono conmigo. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Reg lo sabe, Lily lo sabe... Creo que hasta Harry sospecha algo de tu extraño comportamiento cuando Moony viene de visita.

Sirius se presionó los dedos contra los ojos con más fuerza. —Mierda. Y yo que pensé que estaba siendo más discreto de lo usual.

—Mmm, no. Ciertamente no. ¿Has probado hablar con él?

—¿Y decirle qué? “Hey, Moony. ¿Recuerdas los tres maravillosos meses que pasamos juntos hace dos años? Porque no los he podido olvidar y pensaba que podríamos retomarlo donde lo dejamos, pero ahora es imposible porque has ido y te has conseguido una bella mujercita, ¡y también un hijo!” —Sirius resopló—. No podría. ¿Qué derecho tengo? Di por sentado muchas cosas antes de volver, y ahora que la realidad no es idéntica a lo que imaginé no tengo derecho a quejarme y hacer berrinche como un vil crío.

—No debería decirte esto, pero...

Retirándose primero una mano del rostro y luego la otra, Sirius miró de lleno a su amigo y descubrió en él signos de nerviosismo.

—En cierto modo, Remus también esperó por ti. Al menos el primer año. Venía sin falta a las cenas de los jueves y siempre preguntaba por ti o nos hablaba de ti.

—Hablábamos casi a diario durante los primeros meses que estuve en New York.

—No lo juzgues por intentar seguir adelante. Tampoco podía esperarte para siempre.

Sirius hundió el mentón en el pecho. —No me atrevería a pedirle eso.

—Supongo que Remus te contó de algunas de sus citas.

—Sí. De Benjy y unos cuantos más que vinieron después. Pero nunca de Tonks...

—Ya, debe ser complicado explicar eso una vez que descubres el parentesco. Y fue una coincidencia...

—Vaya coincidencia... Aunque… —Sirius consiguió esbozar una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa—. Si tenía que ser alguien de mi familia, al menos fue ella, ¿no? Pudo haber sido alguien más de entre las Black destacables y entonces sí que me habría costado no montar una escena la primera vez que los vi juntos. Pero Tonks está bien. Dora está bien.

—No tienes que mentir. No a mí, al menos.

—No miento, no del todo... Remus merecía más de lo que yo podía darle en ese momento, y no es culpa de nadie si él decidió que no podía esperarme. Quizá si sólo estuvieran juntos unos meses me habría atrevido a hablar con Remus, pero... Ese asunto del bebé...

—Seh...

—Sólo puedo desearles lo mejor, ¿sabes?

—¿Pero eres sincero al respecto? Porque si lo haces sólo por compromiso...

Sirius suspiró. —Lo soy tanto como me es posible, dame crédito de no ser tan canalla.

—En ese caso estarás bien —dijo James con resolución—. A la larga. Y mientras tanto, puede que unos huevos con tocino te ayudan a estar bien a corto plazo. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

—Genial —respondió Sirius.

Que un paso a la vez, esperaba estar ‘bien’ hoy, mañana, y los días que le siguieran.

 

Durante sus primeros dos meses en Londres, Sirius intentó por todos los medios poner distancia entre él y Remus de una manera que no llamara la atención. Es decir, limitándose a verlo en las cenas de los jueves pero conversando sólo lo mínimo; aceptando sus salidas a beber un café, pero sin quedarse más de lo estrictamente necesario; saliendo juntos con Harry al parque, pero pasando más tiempo con su ahijado que con Remus.

De momento, parecía estar funcionando, o al menos eso creyó Sirius hasta que un sábado en que rechazó la propuesta de Remus a salir juntos al cine a ver una película francesa (era un gusto muy de ellos, los únicos dos de su grupo de amigo que disfrutaban ese tipo de género y sin subtítulos) y éste le escribió un mensaje preguntando su había algo mal entre ellos.

“No, qué va. Pero hoy estaré ocupado. Todavía no he terminado de pintar el baño”, escribió Sirius una mentira blanca, pues en efecto, el baño de su piso todavía esperaba por una buena pasada de pintura, pero él no tenía planes de dársela ese día.

“Mañana hay otra función. ¿Si paso a tu departamento y te ayudo con la brocha lo reconsiderarías? Es una película que llevo tiempo esperando ver y pronto estará fuera de cartelera”, escribió Remus de vuelta con una oferta imposible de resistir, y pese a que sus instintos le pedían negarse, Sirius acabó aceptando.

Fue así como un par de horas después se apareció Remus en su piso trayendo consigo un paquete de seis cervezas, una muda de ropa que no le importaría echar a perder con pintura, y una sonrisa trémula.

—Hey... —Lo saludó en la puerta, y Sirius le franqueó la pasada.

—Hey, entra... Perdona el desorden. Todavía no me encuentro en mi propio espacio.

—Sé a qué te refieres. Cuando me hospedé con Lily y James me pasó lo mismo al mudarme a mi piso. —Remus entró y dejó las cervezas en el interior del refrigerador, que a excepción de un empaque de comida china que Sirius había cenado la noche anterior y un cartón de leche deslactosada, no había nada más ahí adentro—. Wow, ¿viviendo a tope la vida de soltero?

—Algo así... Reg tampoco es muy bueno en la cocina, así que hemos salido a cenar fuera desde que llegamos. Nuestra salvación son las cenas de los jueves con los Potter.

—No deberías de ser tan modesto. Recuerdo un pollo con pasta que preparaste una vez… Estaba delicioso —dijo Remus, y después se mordió el labio inferior.

—Podría pasarte la receta, si quieres —dijo Sirius, que pudo a duras penas contener el aguijonazo en el pecho que aquel viejo recuerdo le hizo doler.

Al fin y al cabo aquel experimento suyo en la cocina había sido una especie de celebración porque Remus había conseguido que uno de sus poemas acabara en una prestigiosa revista de literatura, así que Sirius se había esforzado buscando una receta y con mucho esmero preparándola hasta que quedó en su punto. En realidad no había estado tan bueno el platillo. El pollo le había quedado un poco seco y ni la crema consiguió suavizarlo porque la pasta se le había olvidado al hervirla y estaba casi convertida en masa, pero con todo... Se habían divertido comiendo a la luz de las velas y alimentándose el uno al otro sin importarles demasiado el sabor. Después habían hecho el amor en el sofá de la sala, dormido una corta siesta, y luego llevado a cabo una repetición en la recámara.

Sirius se guardó un suspiro por aquellas memorias, y no le costó suponer que era el mismo caso para Remus, que de pronto perdió la sonrisa en el rostro y le tomó unos segundos reponerse y con fingida normalidad preguntar dónde podía cambiarse de ropa para empezar a pintar.

—¿A Tonks no le importa que vengas a ayudarme? —Preguntó Sirius una vez estuvieron los dos vestido en sus peores galas y contemplando por dónde empezar a pintar el baño.

—Nah. ¿Por qué debería? Le dije que venía contigo, y que si pasaba cualquier cosa podía enviarme un mensaje al móvil.

—Muy bien entonces.

Vaciando pintura en un recipiente y apropiándose cada quien de un rodillo y una brocha, no tardaron en ponerse manos a la obra. El trabajo lo aderezaron con una cerveza cada quien y charla amena de intereses en común para los cuales no había que tener segundos pensamientos.

Antes de una hora, ya habían terminado con la primera capa de pintura, y mientras Sirius se sentó al borde de la bañera, Remus hizo lo mismo sobre la tapa del retrete.

—Tienes una... Aquí, deja te la quito —extendió Remus su mano para limpiarle a Sirius una gota de pintura que tenía bajo el ojo—. Listo.

Sirius enrojeció por lo íntimo del contacto, así que buscó cambiar de conversación. —Debes de tener buena práctica con esto de pintar.

—No mucha —dijo Remus al rascarse la nariz—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Oh, pensé que tú y Tonks ya tendrían listo el cuarto del bebé. Aunque es lógico, todavía no saben el sexo, y un cuarto amarillo es demasiado soso.

—Ya, es que... —Remus fue bajando su mano hasta terminar acariciándose la nuca—. No es algo que haya hablado con Dora todavía.

—¿Es color del cuarto?

—No, me refiero al cuarto en sí. Mi piso sólo tiene dos habitaciones y una es mi estudio, no puedo prescindir de mi espacio de trabajo. Y Dora todavía vive con una amiga de la universidad. Pensé que lo sabías.

—Yo no... Nadie me dijo nada, y… Tampoco pregunté. Es que… Uhm, supuse que vivían juntos —dijo Sirius, a punto de darse en la frente con la palma de la mano—. Lo siento.

—Ya, no eres el primero que se sorprende. Ha sido complicado para ambos encontrar un punto medio en el que los dos nos sintamos cómodos. Todo esto del bebé pasó demasiado aprisa, y fue precisamente Andrómeda quien se sentó a charlar con ambos y nos sugirió no nos precipitarnos ni tomáramos ninguna decisión sin antes pensarlo bien. La renta en Londres no es ninguna broma, y aunque yo puedo sostenerme por mí mismo es gracias a que mi piso es pequeño y las facturas ya vienen incluidas en la mensualidad, pero Dora...

—Andrómeda tiene dinero de sobra, ¿es que ella no ha-...?

—Sí —le interrumpió Remus—, pero Dora se negó a aceptar cualquier ayuda. No la juzgo. Yo también quiero demostrar que podemos salir adelante juntos, aunque...

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Moony... —Le llamó Sirius por su viejo apodo, uno que no había puesto en uso con el otro hombre a menos que se refiriera de él con un tercero de confianza.

—No me malentiendas —dijo Remus con voz apesadumbrada—. Estoy feliz porque voy a ser padre, es sólo que... Las circunstancias no son las ideales. Lily dice que nunca lo son, pero difiero con ella en esa afirmación porque sus circunstancias son diferentes.

Y en efecto, lo eran.

James y Lily habían pasado por un bache en su relación en el que ambos se tomaron un par de semanas para decidir si lo más prudente para ellos dos era separarse o luchar. Para entonces Lily ya se había percatado de tener un retraso, y había querido la suerte que en un ataque de ansiedad fuera a Sirius a quien se lo confesara primero. Lily había llorado, pero también le había hecho prometerle que no le diría nada a James hasta que éste tomara su decisión y no quería poner en él esa presión, y aunque Sirius había cumplido en un 90% su promesa (no le había dicho del bebé, per se, aunque sí había ido a su piso y le había sacudido para hacer su elección lo antes posible), en realidad su intervención no había cambiado nada en el amor que sus amigos sentían el uno por el otro.

Harry había nacido entonces como un hijo no planeado, aunque no por ello menos esperado y querido por su madre y padre, y aunque no era la típica historia de final feliz que se podía leer en un cuento de hadas, seguía siendo la favorita de su ahijado.

Era una lástima que entre Remus y Tonks no pareciera existir esa misma posibilidad. Casi. Porque dentro de sí, envuelto en mezquindad, estaban los sentimientos que Sirius abrigaba todavía por Remus y que le impedían desearle lo mejor al lado de Tonks. Al menos sinceramente.

—No puedes comparar tu relación con la de nadie más —dijo Sirius en un vano intento de anteponer su preocupación por Remus antes que su propio corazón roto—. ¿Y qué si para James y Lily la noticia de que iban a ser padres los unió más que nunca? Lo importante es que si tú y Tonks están dispuestos a intentarlo, entonces hagan su mejor esfuerzo. El resto no está en tus manos. Llámalo destino o azar, pero no le des todo el poder para decidir en tu vida.

—Eso es... extrañamente tranquilizador. Gracias, Padfoot. No lo esperaba de ti.

—¿Por... nuestra vieja historia?

—Algo así —admitió Remus encogiendo un hombro—, pero supongo que podemos volver a ser amigos, ¿no?

«No», pensó Sirius con rotundidad, para quien la amistad con Remus había sido desde siempre una colección de eslabones donde la atracción y el deseo siempre habían sido parte central de su relación. A la par que amigos, habían sido amantes, y en honor a esas emociones era que a Sirius todavía la costaba discernir dónde estaban los límites.

Pero claro, la verdad no era un lujo que podía permitirse en esos instantes, así que se forzó a sonreír.

—Sí, seguro.

Y tras entrechocar los botellines de sus cervezas ya tibias, procedieron a seguir pintando el baño.

 

La Navidad de ese año tuvo como cede la casa de Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, donde Sirius y Regulus, los Potter, y Remus y Tonks se presentaron para pasar la velada.

A esas alturas del año, la barriga de Tonks ya era más prominente que antes, y fue durante la cena que ésta hizo el anuncio de revelar el sexo del bebé como un niño y provocar con ello la algarabía generalizada en la mesa. Sirius se sumó a los festejos, alzó su copa con champagne y brindó por el próximo nacimiento de aquella criatura, pero no tardó en excusarse para salir a tomar aire fresco.

—¿Aire fresco, en serio? —Se burló Regulus de él unos minutos después cuando se le unió en el porche trasero y lo encontró fumando—. Además, pensé que ya lo habías dejado.

—Y lo hice —masculló Sirius tras una profunda bocanada—. Esto es una excepción.

Aunque claro, no podía llamársele excepción si tomaba en consideración que fumaba sin falta cada vez que se encontraba con Remus o que por azares del destino llegaran a sus oídos las últimas noticias de la feliz pareja.

En sí, lo que lo había obligado a salir de la casa no fue la noticia del sexo del bebé, eso le daba exactamente lo mismo, sino la novedad de que planeaban buscar un piso juntos en enero y mudarse en la brevedad posible.

Las reacciones habían estado bastante dispares al respecto, pues ahí donde Remus se había mostrado tenso y acartonado, Tonks en cambio había relucido bajo un brillo de exaltación imposible de disimular. Incluso entre Andrómeda y Ted los ánimos habían estado contrastados, porque ahí donde su prima se mostraba cautelosa al expresar su felicidad, su esposo en cambio no había podido disimular su descontento.

—Ted no está muy contento con todo esto, ¿sabías? —Dijo Regulus, adivinando la línea de pensamiento que seguía Sirius en esos momentos—. Al parecer no cree que Remus sea el indicado para Tonks, y está convencido que lo suyo no va a durar porque ninguno de los dos tiene planes de formalizar nada.

—Acaban de anunciar que planean buscarse un piso, ¿qué más quiere?

—Tonks ya está por entrar al sexto mes de embarazo, a estas alturas ya deberían de al menos vivir bajo el mismo techo y tener algunas cosas para el bebé, ¿no? Y en su lugar...

—No es asunto nuestro, Reg —le cortó Sirius de tajo—. Remus y Tonks lo van a ser todo a su ritmo, le pese a quien le pese.

«Yo incluido», pensó con desagrado, y después, se negó a tocar más el tema.

 

Enero llegó con Sirius asumiendo control absoluto en sus emociones sobre Remus. Al menos durante los primeros tres días del nuevo año, hasta que Remus se presentó a su puerta, y con el cabello en punta, reveló por primera vez tener dudas respecto a lo que él y Tonks estaban a punto de hacer al traer un bebé al mundo.

—Remus —dijo Sirius poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros—. Pasa. Estás temblando.

Repitiendo una escena de años atrás con el paralelismo de atender a James una vez que Lily le notificó estar embarazada de Harry, Sirius se esmeró en atender a Remus con té, whisky, y un par de galletas de mantequilla que le habían sobrado de semanas atrás.

—Pensé que tú y Tonks verían pisos hoy —dijo Sirius como frase de apertura, sentándose frente a Remus con una taza de té pero prescindiendo del whisky—. ¿Qué pasó?

Remus respiró encima de la superficie humeante de su taza, y apenas movió los labios al hablar. —Todo iba justo como cabía esperarse. Un par de pisos feos, otros con serias reparaciones, otros tantos excelentes pero fuera de nuestro rango de precios; lo usual para tratarse de Londres... Luego encontramos un piso decente cerca de la universidad, tampoco demasiado lejos de la casa de los Tonks... Dora dijo que era perfecto, que un poco de pintura en las paredes le daría el toque final, pero entonces...

Sirius aguardó paciente a que Remus prosiguiera, pero éste bajó la vista.

—Moony...

—A mí no me gustó el piso —dijo Remus con una voz carente de emociones—. No sabía por qué. Lo encontré claustrofóbico a pesar de que he vivido en sitios mucho más pequeños y miserables que ese. Pero Dora tenía razón; por el precio y las características, estaba dentro de nuestro rango y preferencias, sólo que... Apenas tiene dos recámaras.

—¿Uh?

—Y en ningún momento consciente había aceptado que sólo necesitábamos dos. Una para el bebé, y otra para... _Nosotros_.

—Oh...

—Dora no se lo ha tomado nada bien —dijo Remus, bebiendo después un sorbo de su té y esbozando una mueca porque más de la mitad era whisky—. Me acusó de no ir en serio con ella y con el bebé si es que planeo tener mi propia habitación y... No sé, creo que tiene razón. Mi mayor preocupación estos últimos meses ha sido conseguir para Dora y el bebé un piso propio lejos de esa compañera que ella tiene, pero en ningún momento me tomé muy en serio que también estaría obligado a dejar mi piso y mudarme a tiempo completo con ellos dos. Es decir... Me veo ahí, cambiando pañales y haciendo rondas de madrugada, pero no _vivo_ ahí, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Ese no es mi hogar...

—¿Has hablado de esto con Tonks?

Remus encogió un hombro. —No exactamente... Hablamos mucho entre los dos, ese no es el problema. De algún modo tenemos bien claro qué requiere el bebé de cada uno de nosotros y hemos hecho planes al respecto, pero... Sobre nosotros mismos...

Preparándose para lo que podía ser una noticia devastadora o abrirse un agujero de esperanza donde tiempo atrás ya no era su sitio, Sirius preguntó: —Tú y Tonks... ¿Ustedes están juntos?

—Seremos padres. Eso debe contar, ¿o no?

—Mis padres también lo han sido, conviviendo bajo el mismo techo por los últimos treinta años, pero nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a decir que están _juntos_ , sólo que tienen bien en claro los beneficios de la compañía del otro en su vida. Hay una diferencia clara en estar o no juntos, ya sea por uno mismo o por los hijos...

Remus balanceó su taza de té en una mano y posó sus ojos cansados en el vacío. De perfil, Sirius casi creyó poder escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro trabajar al doble de su velocidad antes de que su dueño diera con una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Supongo que Dora y yo no estamos juntos... Dejamos de acostarnos juntos después de que el embarazo se confirmó, ¿sabes? De pronto a ninguno de los dos le apeteció estar con el otro... Ni siquiera intentarlo y... —Remus resopló, y de sus labios emanó una risa amarga—. No sé ni por qué te cuento esto, mierda... De entre todas las personas a las que debería confesarme, tú eres la última.

—No digas eso, Moony. También soy tu amigo, tanto como James o Lily, y mis intenciones son tan desinteresadas como las suyas —dijo Sirius, que se propuso poner una barrera a sus sentimientos por Remus si con ello conseguía servirle de ayuda.

Pero al parecer, él no era el único con resabios de su relación que nunca había tenido ni un comienzo ni un final apropiado, porque Remus dejó la taza sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe que derramó un poco de líquido, y después sus dedos se aferraron al brazo de Sirius.

—Dejemos sólo esto claro —dijo Remus mirándolo directo a los ojos y sin hesitaciones de su parte—. Que de no existir este bebé... No Dora, porque le habría puesto final a nuestras citas en el instante en que decidiste volver a Londres... Iría por ti como si no existiera un mañana...

—Remus... —Replicó Sirius anonadado, y al instante la mano de éste lo dejó ir.

—Lo siento —excusó Remus su comportamiento, que poniéndose en pie y sin ofrecerse a limpiar el desastre de su taza, salió del piso de Sirius como un torbellino.

Y antes del fin de esa semana, Sirius se enteró por James que Remus y Tonks habían firmado contrato de arrendamiento por un piso al que se mudarían en la brevedad posible.

 

Pese a que la noticia de ser padres de un niño en fechas de abril fue motivo para celebrar a Remus a y a Tonks con los Potter, ni Andrómeda ni Ted Tonks se mostraron tan felices al respecto como cabría de esperar, y no fue otro sino Regulus quien se lo notificó a su hermano a mitad de la velada.

—Francamente, ya tiene todo lo que Remus puede ofrecerle de manera sincera a su hija —dijo Regulus con una copa de vino en una mano y un canapé de queso en la otra—. Incluso le pondrán Edward al niño como a él.

—Tal vez no es todo lo que Ted quiere.

—Ya, pero pide demasiado de alguien que embarazó a su hija por accidente y desde entonces ha hecho hasta lo indecible para hacer lo correcto anteponiendo a ese bebé que a sí mismo —masculló Regulus, a quien todo ese asunto le fastidiaba por la simple razón que atormentaba a Sirius, y por lo tanto de manera indirecta a él cuando éste se confesaba—. Remus haría bien en firmar por la pensión alimenticia y desligarse de la familia. O al menos de ese lado de la familia...

—Reg.

—Buscarse un Black con todas sus letras. —Una pausa—. ¿Qué, no lo intentarás negar?

—Detesto cuando te pones así de imposible.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti —replicó Regulus, metiéndose el canapé a la boca y masticándolo con lentitud antes de retirarse—. Como sea, eres el único que todavía no ha felicitado a la pareja por la elección del nombre, así que si vas a ser un falso de primera, al menos lúcete.

Observando a su hermano retirarse al otro extremo de la habitación donde James y Tonks charlaban animadamente mientras ésta se acariciaba el prominente estómago, Sirius buscó a Remus y descubrió que no se encontraba entre los presentes. Si mal no recordaba se había excusado al sanitario, pero de eso hacían ya quince minutos, y desde entonces no había vuelto, así que se tomó como tarea propia el salir a buscarlo.

Como era de esperarse, Remus no estaba en el baño de la planta baja ni tampoco en el segundo piso, así como tampoco en la alacena de cocina, en el estudio de James, o incluso escondido en la habitación de Harry fingiendo que le leía un cuento. Sirius casi había agotado su repertorio de escondites cuando recordó que al llegar Remus traía consigo un leve perfume a tabaco, así que sin molestarse en corroborar su teoría, Sirius se echó encima una chaqueta de James sobre los hombros y salió por la cocina al porche trasero, donde acurrucado en los escalones que conducían al jardín, encontró a Remus fumando.

Remus se sobresaltó cuando al abrirse la puerta un halo de luz delató su presencia ahí, pero al instante se tranquilizó cuando sus ojos reconocieron a Sirius, así como a la trémula sonrisa con la que éste anunció que pretendía hacerle compañía.

—Creí que eras Dora —masculló Remus cuando Sirius se sentó a su lado en los estrechos peldaños de la escalera. Con un golpe de su pulgar en lo boquilla, hizo caer la ceniza a sus pies—. Aunque supongo que antes me habría gritado al instante por encontrarme afuera con uno de estos....

—Pensaba que no fumabas.

—Y no lo hago. Lo dejé hace años. Ahora es sólo... uno o dos de vez en cuando.

—Ya.

Sirius no comentó nada. Él también había pasado por ese ‘uno o dos’ sin especificar que en sus mejores momentos como ahora podían ser anuales, aunque si el temblor de los hombros de Remus era una señal, más bien debía estar pasando por un periodo diario en el que no fumarse una cajetilla era por sí solo todo un logro digno de admiración.

—Este es mi quinto —murmuró Remus, que con todo se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y succionó hasta que la punta se convirtió en una brasa ardiente en la oscuridad del patio de los Potter.

—Vale, deja entonces que también sea mi primero —propuso Sirius al retirárselo de los labios y probar él una profunda calada.

Si tenía que haber daño, que al menos fuera repartido.

—No sabía que también fumabas —dijo Remus.

—No lo hago —respondió Sirius, lanzando el humo a la noche—, sólo uno o dos de vez en cuando.

—Ya, esa historia la conozco bien.

—Lo dejé por la época en la que Lily se embarazó de Harry —suplió Sirius la información que Remus no le había preguntado—. James me lo pidió, pero para entonces ya tenía tres días sin fumar y los dedos me temblaban por la abstinencia. Empecé a fumar desde muy joven, ya casi tenía diez años con el vicio cuando tomé esa decisión, pero... No se puede decir que sea un logro si cada tantos meses tengo el desliz de un par de cigarrillos antes de la próxima vez.

—Mejor eso que diario, y si en verdad sólo son un par de cigarrillos...

—¿Pero lo son, Moony? —Le retó Sirius a afirmarlo—. La última vez que fumé fue dos horas antes de enfrentarme a Madre y a mis primas con la venta de las acciones Black. Fumé tres cigarros, uno por cada una de ellas.

—No tengo autoridad para juzgarte —dijo Remus, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un paquete de cigarrillos al que sólo le quedaban unos cuantos—. Lo compré ayer, y si Dora se entera que no es la misma cajetilla que le he querido hacer creer desde la semana pasada... Ya tenemos bastantes problemas como para agregar uno más a nuestra lista de razones por las que somos incompatibles.

En opinión de Sirius, el que Remus fumara a escondidas de Tonks por razones que ni ella misma admitiría atribuirse (incluso si a su veredicto estaban claras como el agua) ocupaba uno de los primeros sitios en esa lista imaginaria de razones por las cuales estar juntos debido a un hijo («A Teddy, ahora tiene nombre; Edward Remus Lupin», se forzó a repetir el nombre memorizado) era una pésima idea, pero ya que se colocaba a sí mismo en el primer lugar y lo hacía porque prefería pensar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos antes que rechazados...

«Ah, así que esto es llegar a un tope de patetismo...»

—Tal vez sólo debería dejarlo por Teddy, no porque Dora sea quien me lo pida —dijo Remus, estrujando el paquete de cigarros y doliéndose con él y _por_ él—. Funciona como una mejor motivación al menos.

—Por Teddy entonces —dijo Sirius, que dejó caer el cigarro entre sus pies y lo apagó con la punta de su zapato.

—Por Teddy —repitió Remus.

Sin saber todavía a qué se enfrentaba.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (12-Jun)/Sin comentarios (26-Jun).


	2. 2.- I still reach for you.

**2.- I still reach for you.**

 

_I remember the freckles on your back_

_And the way that I used to make you laugh_

_'Cause you know every morning I wake up_

_Yeah I still reach for you_

_You know even when I say I've moved on_

_Yeah I still dream for you_

_You know even when I say I moved on_

_You know even though I know that you're gone_

_All I think about is where I went wrong_

_Yeah I still dream for you_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Want you back_

 

—Oh, Sirius —recibió Tonks a éste un par de días después en su piso nuevo y franqueándole la entrada con su barriga de seis meses como primer saludo—. Gracias por venir a ayudarnos con esto de la decoración.

—Es un placer —dijo éste en su papel de perfecta cortesía, entregándole a su sobrina segunda una bolsa con donas glaseadas que había comprado en el camino porque recordaba de Remus que ahora eran sus favoritas y se podía comer varias en el transcurso del día—. Además, ¿para qué más si no es en las paredes de Teddy que voy a demostrar mi talento en pintura al óleo?

—Con toda seguridad no es lo que la tía Walburga tenía en mente cuando te anotó en clases a los seis años.

—Probablemente no, pero ya que mi especialidad son los paisajes alegres en lugar de los sombríos pantanos a los que Regulus está acostumbrado, es mi turno para poner el talento artístico Black por lo alto, ¿no?

—Espera a que le diga a Regulus tu opinión de sus páramos —le chanceó Remus, que salió de la pequeña cocinita a recibirlo y a cambio obtuvo una pequeña caja de té—. Oh, no debías de molestarte.

—Tonterías, en realidad sí debía, pero ya que insistieron en no dar ninguna fiesta de celebración por el piso...

La verdad es que por poco y tampoco conseguían el piso porque Remus les había puesto pegas a cada sitio al que visitaban, pero al final había podido más su deseo de darle a Teddy un hogar normal que sacrificar su independencia por una recámara propia a favor de un estudio. Así que ahora él y Tonks compartían una recámara, y aunque en confidencia Remus le había contado a Sirius que por lo menos un par de veces a la semana se pasaba a dormir al sofá del estudio, en apariencia no daban la impresión de tener ninguna desavenencia mayor que pusiera fin a su convivencia.

Sólo los Potter estaban al tanto del verdadero estatus marital de Remus y Tonks, y eso porque Lily era la confidente de Remus y James terminaba poniéndose al tanto con ella, y de paso a Sirius... Quien por su parte tenía consigo las versiones de Remus y después lo rumiaba hasta el cansancio con Regulus. Sólo ellos estaban enterados, porque para el resto de sus familiares y amigos, Remus y Tonks eran la pareja primeriza que se enfrenta al mundo con buena cara y las mejores intenciones.

Si llegarían o no juntos al día del parto era uno de esos tópicos que Sirius hablaba con James o Regulus cuando ya tenía un poco de alcohol en las venas, y casi siempre era él quien se mostraba optimista respecto a la feliz pareja porque prefería el acercamiento negativo en donde su sufrimiento estaba garantizado. Creer que Remus sería feliz al lado de Tonks al menos tenía la ventaja de colocarlo como generoso y sacrificado a sus sentimientos, en tanto que revelar su verdadero pensar lo hacía ver mezquino deseando que el hogar al que el pequeño Teddy se uniría estaba destinado al fracaso.

—En todo caso —interrumpió Remus sus pensamientos—, gracias por el regalo, y también gracias por venir y ayudarnos.

—Ojo por ojo, ¿no? —Le recordó Sirius, que había recibido ayuda de Remus para pintar su baño meses atrás y ahora estaba ahí para pagar sus deudas.

Claro que en lugar del baño lo que él iba a ayudar a pintar era la habitación que pronto sería de Teddy. O mejor dicho, a decorarla, que una vez que Remus y Tonks lo guiaron al cuarto, descubrió que ya estaba pintado de un palidísimo tono verde menta y el resto correría por su mano.

—No queremos nada demasiado infantil, sino más bien uno de esos paisajes relajantes en ese muro y es todo —dijo Tonks señalando la pared más grande y que por la posición del edificio sería la que en las tardes recibiera el sol del atardecer—. Iba a hacer sugerencias, pero no es mi área, y a juzgar por la idea de Remus de poner un enorme oso Winnie, tampoco la suya.

—No hay problema. Ya pensaré en algo —dijo Sirius, que para el caso traía consigo un par de pinturas y ya estaba visualizando un bucólico paisaje en una pradera verde. De preferencia con muchas ovejas, un perezoso niño cuidándolas, y quizá nubes... Todo dependía del trance en el que se sumiera mientras pintaba.

—Bien por mí. Tienes brocha libre de hacer lo que tu alma artística que guie a pintar.

Mientras montaba sus herramientas y se preparaba para dar los primeros brochazos, Sirius escuchó a Remus y a Tonks charlar en la habitación de al lado, donde Tonks se excusaba para dormir una siesta y después prometía unos bocadillos para más tarde, en tanto que Remus decía algo de hacerle compañía a Sirius mientras pintaba. Para el propio Sirius, el prospecto de compañía siempre era bueno, aunque por tratarse de Remus y en el piso que ahora compartía con Tonks, ya no le resultaba tan agradable como en un inicio.

—Gracias por hacer esto —dijo Remus al volver a entrar al cuarto, y Sirius desestimó sus palabras porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se había ofrecido.

—Basta. Ahora eres familia, y entre familia no acostumbramos tanta efusión por un simple regalo.

—Da igual. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte, siguió Remus, que sin más se despojó de su camiseta y se presentó ante Sirius con el torso desnudo como éste no le había visto en años—. Erm, me pondré ropa vieja para no, erm, ensuciar ésta con pintura —dijo Remus al ponerse una prenda diferente, más vieja y ya con manchones de la misma pintura verde de los muros.

—Claro —alcanzó Sirius a enunciar antes de recuperarse—. Buena idea.

Él había traído para sí una prenda especial para ese fin, un viejo resabio de cuando todavía tomaba clases de pintura al óleo, y como tal, ostentaba al frente y en las mangas viejas manchas de pintura que nunca salieron tras incontables lavadas.

Mientras elegía colores y dejaba a su mente divagar para así elegir la imagen que plasmaría en el muro, Sirius escuchó a Remus hablar de su semana, donde se centraba unos minutos en las compras por catálogo que habían hecho él y Dora de una cuna con un cambiador incluido, un par de muebles, y un móvil que más tarde colgaría del techo. Aderezó aquella charla con novedades laborales y también de la cena a la que había asistido con los Tonks, en donde su suegro había mencionado como de pasada que quizá su hija y Remus deberían de considerar una discreta boda antes del día del parto.

—Menos mal que Dora tampoco tiene intenciones de una boda ahora que su estómago está tan grande como para impedirle verse los pies, aunque quizá después...

Sirius hizo un ruido que no era ni un sí o un no para el caso. —Será su decisión al final.

—Ya. Pero cuesta no ceder a la presión...

—Sólo piensen en lo que es mejor para Teddy, pero también para ustedes —aconsejó Sirius, ya con el pincel en alto y pintando un par de manchas moteadas que de momento le parecían correctas en ese sitio, y que más tarde decidiría si eran ovejas o nubes.

—¿Y qué si lo que es bueno para nosotros y lo que es para Teddy son dos cosas diametralmente opuestas? —Inquirió Remus, que de espaldas a Sirius, trabajaba pintando con un rodillo su sección de pared.

—Usualmente no lo es —dijo Sirius—. No hablo desde mi propia experiencia como padre, pero sí como hijo. Reg y yo crecimos en un hogar donde las apariencias iban antes que ‘aspectos banales’, las palabras de mis padres, no las mías. Así que como imaginarás, crecimos en su particular campo de batalla, donde no había gritos ni reclamos en voz alta porque _alguien_ podía escucharnos, pero... Tampoco había amor. Ellos se toleraban a cambio de los beneficios de ser Black, y nos toleraban a nosotros porque necesitaban herederos que continuaran su legado. Al final se quedaron con un palmo de narices cuando Reg y yo cortamos lazos con ellos.

—Mierda, Sirius —masculló Remus, para quien el asombro radicaba no en las palabras de éste, sino en su tono desinteresado—. Eso es horrible.

—Sólo en teoría. Vivir en un hogar así te moldea de maneras para las cuales después no entiendes por qué eres tú el que está mal. No descubrí lo que era una familia normal hasta que conocí a James y a los Potter, y para entonces era demasiado tarde para cambiar del todo las viejas costumbres arraigadas desde el nacimiento. No mentía cuando te conté antes que mi familia era todo un caso digno del manicomio.

—Nunca creí que lo hicieras. De otra manera... Cuando tuviste que marcharte a los Estados Unidos y cuidar de Regulus... —Dijo Remus—. Nunca tuve rencor para ti por eso, ¿sabes? Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y me alegra que todo haya salido bien para ustedes al final.

«No todo», pensó Sirius, «no la parte que te involucra...»

—Alejarnos de nuestros padres fue lo mejor —dijo Sirius en su lugar—. Ellos también son las víctimas de su propia crianza, pero a diferencia de Reggie y de mí, ellos prefirieron seguir siendo las reliquias Black de su generación.

—Andrómeda alguna vez me ha hablado de eso, y cuesta creer cuán diferente habría sido su vida si ella no hubiera conocido a Ted Tonks.

—Bueno, Tonks no estaría aquí y... —«Muchas otras cosas serían diferentes»—. Bueno, salvo por Nymphadora no hay otra Black de tu edad. La hermana más pequeña de Andrómeda es un poco mayor que Lily, pero ya está casada y tiene un hijo así que queda descartada.

—Oh, créeme que Dora es la excepción. Un Black ya era suficiente —dijo Remus, pero como después no insistió en el tema y Sirius se sintió demasiado expuesto como para hurgar en esa herida, en su lugar cambiaron de tema de conversación.

Horas después Tonks se levantó de su siesta y preparó sándwiches de paté, y los tres se sentaron a comer mientras contemplaban el bello paisaje que Sirius había pintado para Teddy, en donde las ovejas y las nubes se confundían y un pequeño niño volaba en ese mismo cielo.

—Es hermoso, Sirius —agradeció Tonks la imagen, en tanto que Remus la observó arrobado y expresó para sí unas líneas de poesía que Sirius insistió en transcribir en una esquina de la pared.

De momento no lo sabían, pero pasarían a convertirse en el primero (más no el último) libro que Remus dedicaría a Teddy y que de manera sorpresiva Sirius acabaría por ilustrar.

Pero un paso a la vez.

 

—¿Crees...? ¿Podrías...?

Frente a él, Remus afianzó el agarre de sus dedos sobre un cuadernillo al mismo tiempo que se lo extendía a Sirius sobre la barra del bar en el que se encontraban.

Era lunes, y Sirius no había esperado que Remus le invitara después del trabajo a beber unas cervezas, pero igual que una polilla a la luz había acabado por aceptar su invitación y sugerir un sitio en el Londres que él bien conocía. El Caldero Chorreante, se llamaba, y era un sitio agradable y acogedor; nada pretencioso en su decoración y precios, por no mencionar que solía ser cliente asiduo años atrás y Tom el tabernero todavía lo recordaba lo suficiente como para reservarle un sitio en la barra.

—Ten valor, Lupin —dijo Sirius, que para facilitar lo que él creía que era una petición de Remus para leer en primicia uno de sus poemas, posó su mano sobre la de él y le retiró la libreta—. ¿Es lo último que has escrito?

—Podría decirse que sí —respondió éste, todavía con un leve temblor de sus dedos y paliando el nerviosismo con un trago de su cerveza—. Todavía es demasiado pronto para creer que podría tratarse de una antología, pero... Veo un tema, y quiero tu opinión para saber si tú lo ves también.

Sirius abrió una página al azar, e incluso en la tenue luz leyó un par de líneas que hablaban de la fragilidad de la vida y del deber que conllevaba su mera existencia.

—Así que... ¿Teddy? —Adivinó sin problemas.

Remus se encogió de hombros. —Es mi hijo. Y últimamente sólo puedo pensar en él. Mi editora no estará nada contenta cuando le envíe mis últimos poemas. Teníamos en planes para finales de año lanzar un material que había venido componiendo en los últimos dos años, pero... Perdí la inspiración.

—Ah, ya veo.

Sirius no se atrevió a indagar, puesto que Remus también le había dado exclusiva de esos poemas y no había manera de confundirlos: Hablaban de él, de desamor, de corazones rotos y ausencias. Remus había estado en las últimas etapas de duelo cuando Sirius regresó a Inglaterra, e incluso entonces su atención ya estaba en nuevas composiciones como las que ahora inundaban el pequeño cuadernito que ahora le entregaba en préstamo para una crítica sincera.

—Sólo quiero que seas honesto. Esta vez no puede ser Lily. Y Dora no es del tipo que lee poesía, la deja fría, pero en verdad necesito la opinión de alguien o corro el riesgo de comprar una cajetilla de cigarros y quemar cada hoja mientras fumo.

—No, déjamelo a mí —dijo Sirius, haciéndole a Remus y a sí mismo una promesa con ello: Política de sinceridad total.

 

Sirius casi no vio a Remus durante las dos siguientes semanas porque sus respectivos trabajos se los impidieron y en las cenas de los jueves con los Potter faltó primero él y luego Remus. En el ínterin, se hablaron un par de veces por teléfono e intercambiaron mensajes, pero fue poco lo que charlaron, y que San Valentín estuviera en esas fechas también puso una pausa momentánea a su contacto.

—Vale, es el día más romántico del año y prefieres pasarlo solo en tu piso. Genial —dijo Regulus, que recargado contra el muro de la sala de Sirius, observaba a su hermano abstraerse en un proyecto en el que había comenzado a trabajar un par de tardes atrás—. Y el premio al individuo más patético de Londres dentro de la categoría de solteros entre 30 y 40 años sin mascotas va para...

—Cállate, Reg —replicó Sirius con indiferencia—, que si mal no recuerdo tú también estás en casa en este día de San Valentín y además bebiendo whisky. Al menos yo tengo té y no un problema con mi alcoholismo —señaló su taza con un pincel, y luego viendo que se confundía con la taza donde lavaba las brochas, movió un poco su mano unos cuantos centímetros a la derecha.

—Ya, pero este es tu piso y no el mío. Yo al menos salí y no estoy en pijamas —se excusó éste, que abandonando por fin su sitio cerca de la ventana, se acercó a la mesa donde Sirius trabajaba—. A todo esto, ¿qué diablos haces?

—Sólo... mato el tiempo antes de que me mate a mí —respondió Sirius, abandonando el pincel de brocha mediana con el que trabajaba y cambiándolo por otro de brocha ultrafina con el que hizo un par de líneas precisas.

—“... Teddy, Tabby, Tobby, ¿quién podrá ser el que toca a mi puerta?” —Leyó Regulus en voz alta, y sus ojos recorrieron el dibujo que Sirius estaba pintando con acuarelas y que combinaba diálogos y texto igual que se vería en un cuento infantil—. ¿Qué carajos es esto?

—Un... experimento —respondió Sirius sin perder soltura en su muñeca al trazar más líneas.

—No, en serio. ¿Qué es? Es obvio que tiene que ver con Remus, de otra manera no estaría el nombre de Teddy involucrado... No sabía que podías escribir ¿poemas? Bah, lo que sea que defina esto.

—Y no puedo. Es de Remus, sí —confirmó Sirius, que chasqueó la lengua—. Ok. Remus me pidió leer unos poemas suyos y darle mi opinión, pero al final tenía garabateadas un par de hojas con una historia y... No sé, me gustó.

—¿Adivino que se trata de un crío llamado Teddy? Justo como se llama su próximo bebé... —Inquirió Regulus con sorna.

—Ya, porque no es ficción de ningún tipo. Sólo es una especie de rima con Teddy como personaje principal, pero me ha parecido vivaz a la imaginación, así que decidí pintarlo. ¿No me dices siempre que ponga mi supuesto talento para la pintura a hacer algo productivo? Pues eso hago.

—¿Sabe Remus que estás haciendo esto?

—Bueno... no. Pensaba terminarlo primero y después sorprenderlo.

—Mmm....

Cogiendo de la mesa el cuadernillo que Remus le había entregado a Sirius, Regulus hojeó hasta dar con las hojas que componían aquella narración y las leyó de cabo a rabo con atención, yendo y viniendo entre tachones y líneas recompuestas, hasta finalizar con lo que había.

—No tiene un final —dijo tras diez minutos en los que el único ruido en la habitación fue el pincel de Sirius trabajando sobre el papel—. Pero es bueno.

—Lo sé.

—No, _bueno_ en verdad. Como lo fue en su momento El Principito. Es un cuento para niños, pero no lo es. Los adultos también podrían leerlo, y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Probablemente —confirmó Sirius, poniendo una pausa a su trabajo al dejar el pincel en la taza con agua sucia e incorporando la espalda hasta hacerla crujir—. Por eso es que decidí pintarlo. Si se lo decía así sin más a Remus, corría el riesgo de que no me creyera.

—¿Y si le presentas la versión ilustrada y lista para las galeras te creerá?

—Ni idea, pero en todo caso vale intentarlo. Si Remus decide que termina ese cuento o lo deja inconcluso, al menos tendré mi propia copia.

—Una copia es eso: Copiarlo en una hoja y meterlo en un cajón para olvidar que te pertenece. Lo que estás haciendo es...

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa cansada. —Sé bien lo que estoy haciendo, no tienes que refregármelo en la cara.

Regulus levantó las manos y le mostró las palmas abiertas, dejando bien en claro que no quería lastimarlo más de lo necesario con la verdad.

—No tienes que mentirme a mí, ni a ti mismo ya que estamos... Has visto mis facetas más vergonzosas y puedo decir lo mismo de ti, por lo que al menos nos debemos absoluta honestidad. Y yo iré primero: No has superado a Remus, y no planeas hacerlo.

—Ya, es que no _puedo_ hacerlo, no todavía.

—Y Remus tampoco, al menos están igual en eso. Es una lástima que Tonks... y Teddy...

—Es una lástima que hace dos años me necesitaras contigo —dijo Sirius con frialdad—, pero tampoco te guardo rencor.

Por primera vez, Regulus lució avergonzado. —Bien, te concedo ese punto, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Pero... Ni idea. Eres mi hermano mayor, se supone que eres _tú_ la voz de la razón. Y en su lugar estás pintando un cuento infantil acerca del futuro bebé de tu exnovio.

—Nunca fuimos novios, Reg —masculló Sirius—, nosotros no llegamos a eso.

—¿Sí? Porque por la forma en que le guardas luto habría pensado que en esos tres meses juntos hasta celebraron una especie de matrimonio secreto. —Regulus resopló, y la pupila en sus ojos se contrajo hasta sólo ser un diminuto punto negro—. No es sano.

—No.

—Pero ninguno de los dos hace nada para cambiarlo.

—No.

—En su lugar mantienen una amistad, o lo que sea que tú y Remus puedan definir como tal, porque francamente...

—Reggie —llamó Sirius la atención de su hermano, que ya fuera por el tono o la actitud decaída de éste, calló al instante—. Ni yo mismo puedo explicar qué ocurre aquí. Lo mío con Remus fue intenso, y llegó a su fin demasiado pronto, pero... Incluso si Tonks y Teddy están de por medio... Prefiero eso a no tener a Remus en mi vida, ¿ok? He tomado mi propia decisión al respecto, y no pienso justificarme ante nada ni nadie, tú incluido.

Regulus se quedó pasmado unos segundos antes de abrir la boca y no exhalar ningún sonido. Luego la cerró. Y volvió a intentarlo dos veces más antes de darse por vencido.

Cualesquiera que fueran sus argumentos, Sirius en verdad ya tenía una resolución y no iba a cambiarla por más que apelaran a su raciocinio, porque era su corazón el que estaba en juego.

—Ok —respondió Regulus—. Como tú prefieras.

Y así fue.

 

Sirius estaba trabajando en la última hoja (una de quince que hizo en total) del corto cuento de Remus cuando éste se presentó en su piso con el semblante crispado y una retahíla de disculpas por aparecerse sin avisar y peor, en un miércoles en la noche en que no tenían prospectado verse.

—Lo siento, en verdad me iré si es mal momento —dijo Remus, que al entrar al piso de Sirius descubrió que éste tenía sobre la mesa del comedor lo que daba la impresión de ser un proyecto imposible de posponer.

Sirius le tomó por los hombros. —Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Puedes quedarte y-... ¡Oh mierda! —Masculló—. Lo siento, Moony.

Remus bajó la mirada, y al retirar Sirius la mano de su suéter color arena, descubrió la inconfundible marca de una huella de dedo en un tono cobrizo.

—Es acuarela, saldrá con un poco de agua, pero tenemos que lavarla ya o dejará marca —dijo Sirius, y extendió expectante su mano manchada hacia Remus.

—Si insistes...

Sacando las mangas y luego la cabeza, Remus se retiró el suéter que vestía para mostrarse en una ligera camiseta interior que le quedaba suelta sobre su cuerpo delgado. Sirius le dedicó una mirada antes de encaminarse al fregadero de la cocina, y Remus le siguió para tener algo qué hacer.

—Pensé que sólo pintabas al óleo —dijo Remus por hacer conversación mientras Sirius regulaba las llaves hasta obtener agua caliente y lavar así la mancha con mayor eficiencia.

—No. Empecé con pinturas en acuarela, pero Madre siempre fue inflexible con respecto a lo que ella consideraba que era una educación adecuada en arte. Personalmente, disfruto más el bosquejo que la pintura, pero también las acuarelas por encima del óleo.

—¿Y en qué estás trabajando? ¿Es algo para el equipo de diseño y mercadotecnia?

—No —denegó Sirius moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado—, es... personal.

En el pasado, Sirius ya había trabajado con el área de publicidad de sus propias empresas. Casi siempre a escondidas y en sus ratos libres cuando se trataba de proyectos simples, pero ya que sus aportaciones en cualquier área que no fueran gerencia o finanzas ponían a Madre dando el grito en el cielo por rebajarse a esas labores, con el paso de los años cada vez lo hizo menos hasta que ya no lo hizo más.

Tras la nueva estructuración y con deseos de dedicarse a una faceta que le satisficiera más de lo que la presidencia lo hacía, Sirius ya había aceptado algunos encargos independientes por su cuenta y sin contárselo a nadie más que a su hermano, Remus y amistades cercanas, pero todavía quedaba ser más abierto al respecto, y aunque de momento prefería un par de meses más antes de revelar su faceta artística por encima de cualquier otra, consideró que en el aquí y el ahora bien podría ser honesto con Remus.

—No tienes que contarme si no quieres.

—Erm... La cuestión es que sí quieto, pero todavía no sé cuál podría ser tu reacción —dijo Sirius, que haciendo espuma con el suéter de Remus entre sus dedos, le hizo a éste una petición que lo definiría todo—. ¿Podrías revisar los papeles que tengo sobre la mesa? Los reconocerás al instante porque... seh. Sólo quiero tu opinión, sin compromisos.

Dubitativo, Remus accedió. —Vale.

Sirius en tanto hizo tiempo, revisando a consciencia el tejido del suéter de Remus y asegurándose que no quedaba no una mancha de acuarela antes de cerrar la llave y con cuidado exprimir la tela.

Con un leve picor en la nuca que no podía asociar a nada más que nervios, Sirius estaba considerando poner el suéter en la secadora cuando Remus lo llamó.

—Sirius...

—Un momento...

Optando por prescindir de la secadora, no fuera a ser que el suéter se encogiera, Sirius pensó primero en secar el exceso de agua con una toalla y ponerlo a airear cerca de la ventila de la calefacción cuando Remus apareció en el dintel de la cocina y exhibió a medias las hojas en las que él había estado trabajando las últimas semanas.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Yo...

—Porque es... increíble. Simplemente increíble. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Bueno, la parte de las acuarelas. El texto es obviamente tuyo, pero el resto… seh.

Remus parpadeó, y sus ojos se volvieron a posar en las hojas. —Es...

—Quería sorprenderte —dijo Sirius—. No pretendía leer nada más que los poemas que escribiste, pero luego encontré ese... ¿cuento?, y no pude resistirme.

—No está finalizado.

—Ya, pero creí que si lo pintaba y te daba el incentivo adecuado considerarías escribir lo que falta. Es un bello relato; simple y a la vez profundo. No sabía que también tenías talento para piezas de ese tipo.

—Y no lo tengo. Fue sólo un experimento. Empecé a escribir unas líneas después de que confirmaran el sexo del bebé, y después me olvidé de dónde se encontraba.

—Tal vez... —Sirius se acercó, y con el mentón señaló las hojas—. ¿Qué tal una colaboración? Seguro que haría un regalo único para Teddy, quizá una copia para Harry.

Remus sonrió, pero denegó con la cabeza. —No, no lo creo.

—¿No?

—No. mi editora me mataría si se entera de que algo como esto no entra a su catálogo.

Sirius alzó las cejas. —¿Crees que alguien aceptaría publicarlo?

—Oh, Sirius —exhaló Remus—. Cualquier editor con dos dedos de frente mataría por ilustraciones como éstas. De mi cuento no sé, antes tendría que finalizarlo y enviar el texto a revisiones, pero tu arte... Nunca se ha visto nada similar.

Sirius encogió un hombro. —Sólo quería... Era un regalo para ti, y Teddy...

—Teddy —repitió Remus el nombre, y barajó varias de las hojas antes de elegir una del montón—. ¿Éste es Teddy para ti?

Remus le enseñó a Sirius la única hoja en la que el ‘Teddy’ del cuento aparecía como una figura completa. Un niño de cabello rizado y color castaño claro, apenas poco menos que rubio, de ojos grandes y color dorado, labios llenos, y con una pequeña cicatriz en el mentón que era idéntica a una que Remus tenía del lado opuesto...

—Así es como lo imaginé —dijo Sirius—. Supongo que se parece a ti.

—Oh, es más que un simple parecido; tendré que pedirles a mis padres que me envíen algunas fotografías de cuando era niño y entonces verás a qué me refiero. ¿Crees que podría enviarles de vuelta una fotografía de esta hoja?

—Por supuesto. Es tuyo —dijo Sirius—, lo hice —«pensando en ti»— para ti.

La sonrisa de Remus se ensanchó. —Es el mejor regalo, Sirius. En verdad.

—Sólo algo que... me salió del alma —dijo éste en voz baja, y porque el momento corría el riesgo de tornarse íntimo en demasía o convertirse en algo más, Sirius se apresuró a cambiar el tono—. ¿Quieres ver la página en la que trabajo? Me falta poco para terminar, pero mientras podrías escribir el final.

Remus pareció sorprenderse por unos segundos de aquella proposición; sus cejas se alzaron y un chispazo de locura cruzó sus ojos, pero después asintió con lentitud.

—¿Sabes qué? —Dijo luego de una corta pausa—. Creo que sí... ¿Tienes el cuadernillo que te preste?

—Siempre a la mano.

—Entonces... ¡En marcha!

Y juntos se sentaron a la mesa a trabajar.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (10-Jul)/Sin comentarios (24-Jul).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sin excusas, olvidé actualizar la semana pasada, pero quienes leen este fic también ‘olvidaron’ comentar, así que... ¿Estamos a mano? Intentaré que no vuelva a suceder.


	3. 3.- Want you back.

**3.- Want you back.**

 

_No matter where I go, I'm always gonna want you back_

_No matter how long you're gone, I'm always gonna want you back_

_I know you know I will never get over you_

_No matter where I go, I'm always gonna want you back_

_Want you back_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Want you back_

 

En la primera semana de marzo envió Remus a su editora en Francia una copia certificada del cuento que acabó titulado como “Teddy Lupin y la ubiquidad de las estrellas”, incluyendo tanto el arte de Sirius como un par de páginas de una posible continuación, además de un post-it en el que sólo escribió “¿Y bien?” porque le sentaban mejor las respuestas directas, y que su editora respondió con: “”Estaré en Londres para la firma de un contrato nuevo el próximo lunes.”

En una extraña mezcla de apuro, orgullo y también un poco de bochorno, Remus compartió la noticia con sus amigos durante la siguiente cena de jueves con los Potter, y Sirius no se cortó en descorchar una botella de caro champagne que había traído para la ocasión y servirles a todos una copa, Tonks incluida, aunque ella no bebió y de paso tampoco se mostró muy satisfecha.

—No es que no me alegre por Remus... Ver que su carrera despega de maneras tan polifacéticas es siempre un encanto, pero... —Tonks resopló—. ¿Era necesario utilizar el nombre verdadero de nuestro hijo?

Reunidos en torno a la mesa y hasta entonces disfrutando de la tarta de limón que Lily había horneado horas atrás y con la que pretendía endulzar los ánimos, de pronto el sabor remanente fue agrio.

—“... Teddy, Tabby, Tobby, ¿quién podrá ser el que toca a mi puerta?”—Repitió Regulus la primera línea que había leído del cuento y que había perdurado impresa en su memoria desde entonces—. De no haberse llamado Teddy, seguro se perdía la rima y el sentido de la historia.

—¿Pero llamarlo Lupin? —Insistió Tonks con creciente irritación—. ¿Por qué utilizar su nombre real?

—Porque es mi hijo, y cuando escribí esas líneas pensé que podía tratarse de un simple regalo para él, algo que pudiera darle cuando fuera mayor —dijo Remus, que al igual que el resto de los presentes, estaba escuchando por primera vez aquellas quejas—. Lo siento, Dora. Nunca me dijiste que te molestaba el que usara su nombre real.

—Y no lo hace, es decir... Si sólo hubiera quedado en un regalo, algo íntimo y sólo para la familia y amigos, pero en cambio ahora... —Tonks se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta de lino y la dejó caer sobre su rebanada de tarta que apenas había picoteado—. Ahora en cambio estará en librerías y a la vista de cualquiera.

—Dora, si tanto te molesta todavía puedo hablar con mi editora y-...

—Olvídalo —gruñó Tonks, poniéndose en pie y haciendo amagos de abandonar la mesa. Una perfecta salida dramática de no ser porque su vientre voluminoso le puso restricciones y el efecto se perdió.

Con todo, incluso si se alejó caminando como un pato y salió al jardín trasero buscando un poco de espacio y aire fresco, dejó a los ahí presentes con una fuerte sensación de incomodidad por lo que acababan de presenciar.

—Si me disculpan... —Murmuró Remus antes de ir en pos de ella, y el resto de los invitados no dijo nada hasta que el clic de la puerta señaló que estaba fuera.

—Mierda —dijo Regulus.

—¡Chist! —Le reprendió Harry, que pese a su corta edad todavía tenía un temor reverencial por las palabrotas y el posible castigo de sus padres si escuchaban una, pero en esos instantes ni James ni Lily tuvieron oídos para amonestar a Regulus.

—Tal vez la cagué entrometiéndome donde no me llamaban —masculló Sirius, que de buenas a primeras se adjudicó la mitad de la culpa.

—Dijiste la palabra con c, Padfoot —dijo Harry, y éste se disculpó, pero de nueva cuenta ni James ni Lily reaccionaron por su deplorable vocabulario.

En su lugar intercambiaron una mirada significativa, y en idéntico gesto de parejas que llevan ya suficiente tiempo juntos como para imitarse el uno al otro sin siquiera intentarlo, suspiraron al unísono.

—100 libras a que Remus y Tonks no llegan juntos al día del parto —dijo Regulus sin más, cortándose un trozo de tarta y llevándoselo a la boca sin más.

—¡Reg! —Le riñó Sirius por su frialdad a un momento crítico, pero su tono no fue tan de amonestación como él pretendía, sino más bien de... Shock. Por no ser él quien lo dijera primero.

—¿Qué? ¿Vamos a pretender que la escena de antes no ocurrió? —Replicó éste con desdén—. Ya estoy harto de fingir; ya tuve suficiente en casa con nuestros padres, y me niego a continuar en charadas, que nadie, ni los propios involucrados, se esfuerzan en mantener.

—Harry, sube a tu habitación —dijo Lily, que consciente de la charla entre adultos que estaba por desarrollarse en la mesa, quiso evitarle a su hijo el mal trago.

—Pero mi-....

—Sube con tu plato —le interrumpió James, y a regañadientes se llevó Harry su postre al piso de arriba, a un área donde no estaba permitido subir comida y por lo tanto convertía aquella crisis en un asunto mayor.

A solas sólo entre adultos, fue James quien dijo lo obvio: —Remus y Tonks están pasando por un mal bache...

—Se han esforzado para que lo suyo funcione, por Teddy, pero... —Secundó Lily, que expresó un dolor casi físico por su inminente rompimiento y lo que ello implicaría para su hijo todavía nonato.

«Pero hay una delgada línea donde esforzarse es sinónimo de lucha antes de convertirse en una estupidez», pensó Sirius, que apuró su copa de champagne hasta no dejar una gota e hizo una mueca por el sabor, que de pronto le resultó avinagrado.

—Remus puede seguir siendo el padre de Teddy, sólo no será el... ¿Qué, qué diablos son él y Tonks ahora? —Gruñó Regulus—. Era la opción más obvia desde un inicio, y su terquedad por hacer funcionar algo que obviamente no estaba destinado a ser es lo que los ha puesto en este brete. Par de idiotas... Y no me refiero sólo a ellos dos —agregó Regulus, mirando de reojo a Sirius antes de apurar él también su copa—. Lo siento si mis palabras molestan a alguien, pero esto me resulta demasiado cercano como para tolerarlo ni un minuto más y me marcho. ¿Sirius?

El escuchar su nombre, Sirius salió del leve estupor en el que había caído. —¿Sí?

—Nos vamos. —No una pregunta, una simple orden.

—Pero-...

—Será lo mejor, Padfoot —dijo James, que como confidente de Sirius estaba más al tanto de lo que éste le daba crédito y quería evitarles a todos los presentes más dolor del necesario.

Acompañando a los hermanos Black a la puerta, James sorprendió a Sirius con un abrazo y una recomendación dicha sólo para sus oídos:

—Deja que sea Remus el que acuda a ti. No intervengas más, Sirius. Dale su espacio.

Luego unas palmaditas en la mejilla, y órdenes de no beber más, pero desobediente como era, Sirius al menos encontró placer en ignorar ese último consejo.

 

—“Eres un buen hombre, probablemente serás un gran padre para Teddy, pero nunca el tipo de esposo necesario para nuestra Nymphadora” —repitió Remus no por primera vez en la hora que tenía en el piso de Regulus y con Sirius intentando llevarlo a su propio departamento.

En un intento por no inmiscuirse a pesar de que todo en él le obligaba a ello, Sirius había pasado las siguientes dos semanas después de la pelea de Remus y Tonks con los Potter eludiendo encontrarse a solas con cualquiera de los dos, o en el caso de Remus, simplemente demorándose en contestar sus mensajes y rechazando sus invitaciones a verse alegando que tenía trabajo.

En su fuero interno, quería él poner esa distancia para no acabar cediendo a la tentación de responder con un ‘sí’ rotundo cuando Remus le preguntara por fin si él y Tonks estaban cometiendo un gravísimo error al estar juntos por su hijo en común. Sin lugar a una segunda interpretación de sus pensamientos, Sirius tenía claro que ellos dos no podían funcionar como pareja. Como padres de Teddy, como padres que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer a un lado sus diferencias personales, sí, pero no como padres que estás juntos y viven en la misma casa. Eso era obvio para cualquiera con dos ojos en el rostro y el mínimo de sentido común, y si bien era algo que se había hablado en su grupo de amigos sin Remus presente, al mismo tiempo temía Sirius que su opinión al respecto estuviera contaminada por el siempre vago sentimiento de tener a Remus por vía libre y reanudar su cuasi-relación justo en el punto donde la habían abandonado más de dos años atrás.

Por James era que Sirius estaba al tanto de los traspiés que estaban dando Remus y Tonks, que desde su gran pelea en casa de los Potter, habían estado ausentes en las subsiguientes cenas de los jueves y mantenido un aparente mutismo.

Sirius por su propia cuenta había estado silencioso, y daba la impresión de que después del primer par de mensajes respondidos con tardanza y varias cancelaciones a encontrarse, Remus había comprendido su deseo de no inmiscuirse y lo había dejado en paz, pero entonces Regulus le había llamado, y sin preámbulos había dicho:

—Tu novio está aquí.

—¿Uh?

—Remus está aquí.

—¿Aquí dónde?

—En mi piso. Y no quiere que te hable porque cree que estás disgustado con él o algo, pero lo hago igual porque es obvio que se necesitan. Así que ven ahora mismo.

Un tanto más obediente de lo que era su naturaleza, Sirius había salido de su piso, cruzado el estrecho rellano, y entrado al piso de Regulus utilizando su propia llave.

En idéntica distribución a su piso porque ambos departamentos eran la copia inversa del otro, Sirius encontró a Remus en la sala de Regulus, con una taza de té en la mano, aunque después se enteraría que era más bien un 50% de Earl Grey y 50% del whisky añejo que Regulus tenía en la alacena para casos similares.

—¿Sirius? —Se sorprendió Remus de verlo ahí y le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Regulus.

Regulus por lo parte levantó las manos en señal de rendición. —Diría que lo siento pero los aquí presentes sabemos que no es cierto. Y en todo caso, esto compete a Sirius también. Es mejor si él también está presente.

—No es cierto... Esto no... Es mi problema solamente —consiguió Remus articular, y Sirius le habría podido creer de no ser porque le temblaban las manos y su aspecto era terrible.

—Ya, pero si has venido buscando un hombro amigo y has terminado con Reg, es porque de verdad podrías contar con ayuda extra —dijo Sirius, que se sentó a un lado de Remus en el sofá de dos plazas y le pidió confiar en él—. Dime qué ocurre.

—Oh, bueno... —Resopló Remus—. ¿Por dónde empezar con este desastre?

Haciendo un tercio silencioso entre ellos dos, Regulus le entregó a Sirius su propia taza de té con whisky mientras éste escuchaba con atención a Remus y a su larga retahíla de quejas respecto a Dora, a sí mismo, y a la pésima situación en la que se encontraban juntos.

—Ya todo iba mal, muy mal, pero nos esforzábamos, ¿sabes? Poníamos de nuestra parte porque Teddy está por nacer el próximo mes y ninguno de los dos proviene de un hogar roto. Queríamos darle a nuestro hijo esa misma ventaja en la vida, pero no podíamos dejar de discutir por las cosas más bobas. Que si pañales de tela o biodegradables, que si amamantar o leche de formula... Mientras fueran peleas por cómo íbamos a criar a Teddy eran parte de un _nosotros_ , de lo que otros padres seguro también pasan durante esta etapa del embarazo, pero luego... —Remus suspiró, y su espalda se encorvó—. No soporto más a Dora, y sospecho que para ella es lo mismo. Dormir a su lado me exaspera, y en las mañanas siempre le doy la espalda. Me cuesta hasta darle los ‘buenos días’, y más veces que no sólo quisiera estar a solas en mi propio espacio. De no ser porque hablamos de Teddy, no tendríamos razón para dirigirnos la palabra en lo absoluto.

Admitiendo en voz baja que él y Dora no podían cohabitar más dentro de los mismos cuatro muros sin desear antes lanzarse la vajilla entera a la cabeza del otro, habían acudido con los padres de ella a un almuerzo, pero lo que empezó como un simple desacuerdo acerca de cuál guardería sería la mejor para Teddy una vez que los dos volvieran a sus empleos de tiempo completo, derivó después en una acalorada pelea por el pasatiempo favorito de Remus.

En sí, Remus se consideraba a sí mismo un maestro de literatura, con clases opcionales para francés de principiantes, algo de metodología, y puede que hasta talleres de redacción, pero maestro a fin de cuentas. Daba lo mismo si tenía ya en su haber varios poemarios, una novela de relativo éxito, y una próxima serie de cuentos infantiles que Sirius iba a ilustrar, porque incluso si la mayor parte de sus ingresos anuales provenía de los adelantos y regalías que su escritura le proporcionaban, él consideraba su tiempo frente a una hoja en blanco lentamente llenándose de palabras como un pasatiempo.

Uno que le absorbía por lo menos una hora diaria, pero un pasatiempo sin más.

Remus así lo veía, como un pasatiempo que era una delicia poder obtener ganancias, pero sobre todo que le servía para organizar sus pensamientos y liberarse de maneras en las que la comunicación verbal no se lo permitía, pero la honestidad había venido con un precio, y muy caro de pagar...

—Dora estaba furiosa porque encontró entre mis archivos una colección de ensayos que he escrito en estos últimos meses. Son sólo, una especie de cartas para Teddy, algunas también para Dora. No pretendía nada escribiendo del proceso de ser padre, de la custodia compartida o... —Remus le robó un vistazo a Sirius—. O de tener puesto el corazón en alguien más durante este periodo de mi vida, pero Dora leyó todo y formó sus propias conclusiones.

—Su culpa —dictaminó Regulus sin ambages—. Ambos acordaron hacer funcionar su relación por el bien de Teddy, pero los dos sabían que de antemano no podía haber expectativas a menos que quisieran también lidiar con la decepción si no lo conseguían.

—No creo que Dora me ame o nada similar, pero... No me guardé nada en esos ensayos. Ahora es más que claro que el periodo de prueba se acabó, y que lo mejor sería tomar caminos separados. Andrómeda estaba devastada, creía que nos iba bien, pero Ted me pidió hablar a solas y... no fueron del todo palabras amables.

Luego volvió a repetir lo que Ted le había dicho, y Sirius asintió para sí, porque en efecto, Remus haría un excelente padre para Teddy, siempre y cuando él y Tonks tomaran la decisión de tomar caminos paralelos donde su único punto de contacto fuera el hijo que engendraron por error, por el que erróneamente se habían forzado a vivir en familia, y al que lastimarían más si por causa de ese mismo error se empeñaban en seguir adelante.

—Tal vez, Moony, tal vez... —Sirius buscó en su interior por un consejo válido, uno que fuera lo mejor para Remus como su amigo antes como su amante, pero sólo entonces descubrió que sin importar cuál de sus dos facetas eligiera para él siempre estaría primero el bienestar de Remus, así que fue honesto.

En honor a su política de sinceridad total, no se fue por las ramas.

—No puedes ser infeliz con Tonks por una hipotética felicidad para Teddy con sus padres viviendo bajo el mismo techo pero sin tolerarse más que por él. No es justo para nadie, tú incluido...

—Es que... —Remus se enjugó un ojo y después el otro—. No soy del tipo de persona que se rinde fácilmente. No cuando hay algo tan grande de por medio.

—Puede que no —intervino Regulus—, pero nadie los acusará a ti o a Tonks de rendirse antes de tiempo, porque más bien lo están haciendo justo a tiempo.

—Uhm, quizá...

Con la vista de Remus alicaído y a punto de entrar en un estado catatónico en el que la reflexión sería su única ocupación, Sirius le sugirió pasar la noche en su piso, y ante las protestas murmuradas de Remus, le aclaró que ponía a su disposición el cuarto de invitados.

Remus acabó por aceptar, y con pasos torpes por el whisky que Regulus le había suministrado, pasó a ocupar la habitación de huéspedes de Sirius.

Esa noche se retiró temprano a dormir, y en la mañana que llamó Sirius a su puerta descubrió éste que Remus ya se había marchado sin despedirse.

Sobre la almohada, sólo había una corta nota:

 

“Tengo mucho por pensar,

una decisión a tomar,

y un tiempo límite.

Yo te contactaré a ti.

RJL.”

 

Que ahí donde Remus pidió sólo tiempo, Sirius también le dio el espacio.

 

Por James fue que Sirius se enteró que Remus volvió con Tonks al piso que compartían, aunque fue Lily quien le confirmó que Remus ahora dormía en un futón puesto en el cuarto del bebé.

—Tonks le permitió quedarse, al fin y al cabo él paga la mitad de la renta y también de las facturas, pero no tengo la impresión de que estén juntos —le confió Lily a Sirius a finales de marzo, y éste se abstuvo de comentarle que tenía esa misma idea.

Por principio, ni Sirius buscó a Remus ni Remus hizo lo mismo con él, pero el flujo de información permaneció gracias a sus amigos, así que Sirius continuó trabajando en las ilustraciones del cuento que iban a publicar juntos con la editora, y Regulus también le sirvió como un puente de conexión al el ir él de visita con su prima Andrómeda y obtener de ella las últimas novedades respecto a la infeliz pareja.

—No lo oíste de mí, pero Andy cree que en este punto lo mejor es que Tonks y Remus tomen caminos separados y permitan a Teddy crecer lejos de un hogar conjunto.

—¿Y Ted, qué piensa él?

—Que Remus no es un mal tipo, pero que será un idiota si no piensa en sí primero antes que en los demás. Creo que se refería incluso a Teddy...

—Mmm, puede ser.

Sirius no indagó más al respecto, y en su lugar aceptó de la editora de Remus un pequeño encargo para ilustrar unas tarjetas conmemorativas que la editorial planeaba adicionar como extra en el trabajo de otro autor. Sirius le escribió a Remus un correo preguntándole si no le molestaba, y éste lo animó a expandir su carrera como ilustrador, así que Sirius así lo hizo y el resultado final fue muy de su agrado y del de Jean-Pierre, quien era el autor en cuestión y viajó a Londres sólo para conocerlo y agradecerle en persona su trabajo.

En celebración, él y Sirius salieron a cenar y después tuvieron un extraño momento en el bordillo de la acera al momento de abordar un taxi, donde Jean-Pierre estuvo a punto de besar a Sirius y éste de permitírselo, pero al final se impuso el recuerdo de Remus y el roce de sus bocas no se concretó.

Sirius le agradeció la velada, y tras despedirse de Jean-Pierre con un simple apretón de manos, caminó de vuelta a su piso con la cabeza gacha y el corazón pesado.

Y en todo momento, Remus ocupó sus pensamientos.

 

Teddy nació casi tres semanas después de la última vez que Sirius viera a Remus cara a cara en su piso. Un saludable bebé que pesó 3 kilos 800 gramos y midió 54 centímetros. Parto natural, donde Remus sostuvo la mano de Tonks y después la besó en la boca cuando el primer alarido de Teddy marcó su nueva existencia en el mundo.

Un detalle que Sirius escuchó a primera hora de la mañana cuando Remus le llamó por teléfono para notificarle el nacimiento de su primer hijo, y que después vino acompañado de una larga pausa cargada de expectación.

—Sirius...

—¿Uh?

—He tomado una decisión.

—¿Moony?

—¿Podría verte? Estaré en el hospital hasta tarde, y probablemente me quede a pasar la noche, pero después...

—Me gustaría conocer a Teddy —dijo Sirius—, y también ver a Tonks.

—Oh, Dora y Teddy están bien. Por supuesto que puedes venir también —dijo Remus—, aunque...

—Entiendo.

—Ok.

—Ok. Entonces... ¿Hasta más tarde?

—Sí.

Y luego la expectación.

 

Sirius se apareció en el hospital con flores para Tonks y un oso Teddy para Teddy, que envuelto en mantas y con los ojos cerrados, guardaba más un parecido con un pequeño alien sin apenas cabello que con cualquiera de sus padres, y aunque por principio Sirius se resistió a cogerlo en brazos, después le costó horrores devolvérselo a Tonks.

—Es... Wow —musitó con arrobo, un tanto sorprendido por la conexión instantánea que había sentido con el bebé, y que hasta ese momento sólo le había ocurrido antes con Harry.

Después Tonks pidió privacidad para amamantar a Teddy, así que el grupo de visitantes se dispersó y él y Remus tuvieron su charla al lado de la máquina de café que se encontraba en la sala de maternidad.

—Dora y yo hablamos de, pues, nosotros. Fue casi gracioso cómo nuestra conversación se extendió durante los dolores de parte y después casi hasta el nacimiento de Teddy, pero ambos coincidimos en que no podíamos seguir así. Ella me dijo que no me amaba y que ya no se sentía atraída hacia mí, pero que tampoco me odiaba. Yo... le hablé de ti, y de lo que vivimos antes de que te marcharas a los Estados Unidos. Según Dora, no fue del todo una sorpresa saber de mis sentimientos por ti, aunque sí enterarse de que teníamos historia juntos... Me preguntó si alguna vez nosotros... Mientras ella y yo estuvimos como pareja... Y le dije la verdad, que no. Que por respeto no habíamos cruzados esa línea desde que volviste.

—¿Te creyó?

—No lo sé. Es casi demasiado bueno para ser real, incluso si es la verdad. En todo caso, acordamos en ser ante todo los padres de Teddy, y después amigos.

—Oh, vaya...

—Todavía viviremos juntos una temporada, al menos mientras siga vigente el contrato de arrendamiento del piso y cada uno encuentra un sitio para mudarse, pero tendremos habitaciones separadas. Después ya veremos, y...

Sirius se atrevió a permitir que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran un poco hacia arriba.

—Luces relajado.

—¿La verdad? Siento como si un enorme peso de hubiera levantado de mis hombros. No suponía que ser padre fuera esto, pero no puedo quejarme.

—Me alegro por ti, por ustedes... —Dijo Sirius, que indeciso si era o no el momento adecuado, decidió ir por todo—. ¿Puedo besarte?

Que para el caso, Remus se le adelantó y unió sus bocas en un beso.

Al que siguió otro.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Y otro más.

Y después una promesa implícita de empezar una vez más.

Esta vez con toda la formalidad del proceso.

 

~1 año, 3 meses y algunos días después~

Decir que Sirius y Remus habían tenido un año cargado de emociones, cambios, nuevos arreglos y promesas habría sido quedarse cortos...

—Wow, pero si son Sirius Lupin y Remus Black —les chanceó James en la puerta de su hogar, dándole la bienvenida a dos de sus mejores amigos y al hijo que ahora tenían en común y que no era otro más que Teddy en brazos de Sirius—, y sólo han llegado tarde a la fiesta de Harry por treinta minutos. Todo un récord.

—Apártate, Prongs, a menos que quieras lidiar con el pañal sucio y repleto de Teddy —dijo Sirius, que consiguió así para él y Remus un pase directo al segundo piso para poder encargarse de aquel maloliente incidente.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda? —Se ofreció Remus.

—Nah —replicó Sirius—. Ya sabremos Teddy y yo apañárnoslas sin ti.

Y en verdad que así era, pues a partir de enero de ese año era que Sirius había cedido su puesto como cabeza de las empresas Black a su hermano Regulus, y aunque éste seguido lo consultaba antes de tomar decisiones grandes o invertir los beneficios en otras áreas, ya no tenía que asistir cada mañana a su oficina ni tenía a su cargo a nadie más que a sí mismo. Y bueno, a Teddy, a quien dejaba un par de horas de la mañana en la guardería mientras se dedicaba a sus ilustraciones y después recogía para pasar con él la tarde mientras Remus cumplía con sus horarios en la universidad.

Costaba creer lo bien que se habían acoplado a vivir juntos luego de que el contrato de Remus y Tonks hubiera llegado a su fin a finales del año anterior, y en un principio Remus había dudado bastante en la propuesta que le hizo Sirius de mudarse con él a su piso, pero había acabado aceptando y no por las razones que cualquiera habría supuesto en un inicio, pues con Remus se sumó Teddy, y Sirius les abrió las puertas de su piso a ambos.

Por supuesto, no era así como Sirius y Remus habían planeado que fuera cuando abril nació Teddy y juntos decidieron darse una oportunidad real en su relación, pero a la vuelta de más de un año no cambiarían nada de su camino recorrido porque ello implicaría perder a Teddy, y en lo que a ambos respectaba, era _su_ hijo, y no había vuelta atrás.

Luego del parto, Tonks había sufrido primero complicaciones por sepsis en donde Remus se encargó por completo de Teddy durante sus primeras dos semanas de vida, y después una depresión post-partum en donde Andrómeda y Ted Tonks tuvieron que intervenir para echarles una mano y darle un poco de orden a sus vidas, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Si bien Tonks consiguió superar esa primera etapa de desapego instintiva hacia Teddy, con el paso de las semanas y luego de los meses pronto se hizo evidente que no podía esperarse de ella un papel maternal tradicional, y aunque acudió a terapia y por sí misma se forzó a dar más de sí, para cuando Teddy tenía seis meses Tonks declaró que seguir adelante con ese embarazo había sido su peor error.

—No es como lo imaginé, sino diez veces peor y... Definitivamente, no para mí —le confesó a Remus en una ocasión, la voz carente de inflexiones y entregándole a Teddy en brazos—. No estoy hecha para ser madre, no como Teddy me necesita, así que no lo haré.

Y no lo hizo. Su puesto lo suplió Remus con un poco más de dificultades de las que había previsto como padre soltero, pero entonces Sirius ocupó oficial y abiertamente el puesto de segundo padre, y la transición, aunque no exenta de baches y tropiezos, funcionó. Tonks firmó una cesión parcial de sus derechos como madre para que Remus pudiera fungir como principal figura de autoridad para Teddy, y con ese documento en mano y tras prometer a los Tonks que eran libres de ver a Teddy y pasar tanto tiempo como quisieran con él, se mudó con Sirius a su piso en calidad de compañero de piso.

Eso último, igual que su amistad cuando se conocieron, duró poco menos de veinticuatro horas cuando Remus se escabulló del cuarto de invitados a la recámara de Sirius y acabaron por hacer el amor con abandono.

El resto de los siguientes meses había sido aclimatarse a la convivencia diaria. Para Remus la publicación de un poemario, su cuento infantil y el primer volumen de tres que se contemplaban de sus ensayos acerca de la paternidad accidental, la búsqueda de la propia identidad y el encuentro del amor con un viejo amante del mismo sexo mientras criaba a su hijo, y que salieron a la venta con buenas cifras y excelentes críticas que lo catalogaron como un escritor polifacético y con grandes posibilidades de éxito. Para Sirius había sido dejar su trabajo de oficina y centrarse en su faceta de artista con encargos propios y una agenda apretada para la cual no tenía inconvenientes en cumplir. El adicionar a Teddy como hijo propio no había hecho nada más que sumar a su felicidad compartida, y aunque no todo había sido dicha absoluta con las idas y venidas erráticas de Tonks, que acudía a visitas programadas con Teddy pese a no mostrarse muy entusiasmada no faltaba a ninguna, se las arreglaron para salir adelante.

Tan convencidos estaban de poder conseguir para sí una vida familiar inigualable, que Sirius y Remus no tardaron en hablar de matrimonio, y como fecha eligieron el mismo día en que se habían conocido en casa de los Potter como su aniversario oficial. Como padrinos, tuvieron Sirius a James y Remus a Regulus, además de contar con la selecta presencia de los Tonks, los Potter, y un par más de amistades cercanas con las que brindaron y después se retiraron temprano porque Teddy estaba cansado y la luna de miel estaba programada para después.

—Ha sido un año de lo más cargado, ¿eh, Teddy? —Le habló Sirius al bebé mientras le cambiaba el pañal sin apenas dar muestras de asco por el contenido pastoso del que le limpiaba, pero luego de más de un año de eso y con suficiente práctica en su haber en todas las tareas ingratas de la paternidad, le era más fácil rememorar los buenos momentos y olvidar esos otros, como el que estaba viviendo.

O casi. Pues entonces Remus se le sumó, y tras besarle en la nuca, le confirmó que Harry preguntaba por su padrino y moría de ganas por verlo.

—¿Crees que le guste el regalo que le he traído? —Preguntó Sirius con un dejo de ansiedad, pues Harry estaba creciendo, y aunque nunca había tenido quejas de los obsequios que le daba su padrino, éste todavía tenía serias dudas acerca de su elección.

—Claro que sí. Puede que un videojuego de Quidditch no haya sido lo que yo pidiera para mi cumpleaños, pero Harry seguro que lo apreciará.

Sirius suspiró. —James quería que Harry jugara rugby como él, pero los críos sin diferentes ahora a como fuimos nosotros de niños.

—Oh, a Harry también le gusta el rugby. Quizá no con la misma intensidad que James a su edad, pero dale tiempo. Él también es su propia persona y tiene derecho a sus propios pasatiempos.

—¿Como el Quidditch?

—Exacto, como el Quidditch, sin importar que sea un deporte ficticio.

—Tendremos que recordar esta conversación para cuando Teddy crezca y sea su propia con intereses diferentes a los tuyos o los míos.

—Pero si apenas está aprendiendo a decir sus primeras palabras —dijo Remus, que levantó a Teddy de la cama en la que Sirius le había cambiado el pañal y lo abrazó contra su pecho—. Todavía falta tiempo antes de que tenga sus propias opiniones.

—No sé, Moony —le chanceó Sirius—. Teddy no parece tener el mismo gusto que nosotros por las calabazas con queso para la cena.

—Ya, pero su voracidad por la papilla de brócoli lo compensa, así que...

—¡Pa-foo! —Dijo Teddy, que todavía sin haberse pronunciado en una palabra oficial, solía llamar a Sirius por su apodo, o al menos por un vocablo que se le asemejaba.

—Te llama —le tendió Remus a Sirius el bebé, y con gusto recibió éste a Teddy en brazos, que se abrazó a su cuello y le plantó un beso en la mandíbula—. ¿Debería sentirme celoso porque Teddy parece quererte más que a mí?

—No, porque ahora mismo soy su favorito, pero más tarde que le compartas de tu chocolate lo serás tú.

—Suena justo —dijo Remus, que se acercó a Sirius y lo besó en los labios con Teddy de por medio y haciendo ruidos de gusto porque tenía a sus dos padres y a su edad nada era mejor que eso.

Y también lo era para Sirius y Remus, que volvieron a besarse, y en sincronía pensaron que nada podía ser mejor en sus vidas que más momentos como ése.

Que por todo lo que se amaban, tenían por delante sólo felicidad.

 

/*/*/*/*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, y final Wolfstar porque no podía ser de otra manera :3  
> Ya que han llegado al final, ¿qué les pareció la conclusión de estos dos fics? Su opinión siempre me interesa y me mantiene escribiendo~  
> (Y por cierto, la semana entrante ya hay fic nuevo en miércoles. Estén preparadas~)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, mi intención no era escribir esta historia en dos partes, pero habrán notado que se trata de sonfgics, y que ambos cuentan historias separadas. Una de separación, y la otra de anhelo, así que quería esas dos porciones diferenciadas. A diferencia de "Primera mano" esta vez les prometo un final feliz~


End file.
